Patient 013
by Blackdemon21
Summary: " I wish you luck with patient 013, he can be a handful," I laughed at this, from the file I got on my patient it seems he's just a 13 year old boy, what could a child do to me that made so many other therapists leave," and why are you wishing me luck? he's only a child," the nurse sighed and shook her head," well...many doctors...haven't come back or are injured badly."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with an new story, this time its going to be about an insane asylum, after I saw a picture of deviant art of the game Alice Madness Returns I've been thinking about writing this story for awhile now, so now I took the time to write this little plot bunny, but I'm not sure if I'll have an ending, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: " I wish you luck with patient 013, he can be a handful," I laughed at this, from the file I got on my patient it seems he's just a 13 year old boy, what could a child do to me that made so many other therapists leave," and why are you wishing me luck? he's only a child," the nurse sighed and shook her head," well...many doctors had come back with...severe injuries after trying to deal with him and others...others just haven't come back at all." OOC, Slight Sebaciel, Blood/Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters, they belong to the very talented mangaka Yana Toboso herself, if I did own the series I'd make sure there was yaoi in every chapter so all my ships were canon. (Sorry for the rambling, I got off track)**

**.**

**.**

" Okay, what's your name?"

" Sebastian Michealis."

" Okay, Sebastian, have you had any experience with patient of multiple forms of illnesses."

" I worked as a doctors assistant, does that count."

" Yes, we need as many people working here as we can get, so your hired."

Many people wondered why I decided to work at the hospital for the mentally insane, and I thought the same thing, but this was the only job that I could find that paid fifty dollars per hour, yeah I know, that sounds like an amazing pay for taking care of patients and that's the exact reason why I took it.  
" So where do I get my patient?" I asked the woman who was organizing her papers on her desk, I stood from the chair that was in front of the desk and waited for her to tell me so I could start my job," you can go around the corner to the left and ask the person at the front desk for a patient, just give them this and tell them that your new here," I thanked her and left the office and followed the directions she gave me.

This hospital was beyond creepy, the walls were painted white, but some of the paint was chipping off and there were some red splatters on some of the doors that made me worry about who I may be assigned to; I don't want to be in some room with an insane killer.

I finally made it the front desk and saw that t was circular with three people working on computers, all of them wearing pure white clothes to let them know that they were doctors and they each had a name tag pinned onto their shirts," uh, hello, I'm new here so I need to be assigned a patient," a man with long red hair wearing glasses with a red frame looked up at me smiled, revealing shark like teeth that caused me to jump some.  
" Oh, I had no idea that the newbie would be such a cutie, let me just see who's free," he said in a flirtatious voice; that voice sent chills down my spine, I may have been gay but I don't think he's my type.  
The smile on his face disappeared in a second," uh...it seems the only patient we have left is patient 013," the other nurses and doctors working or walking by all gasped at the sound of this number, was something bad about this patient did they do something to get them a bad reputation.

" I'll take this patient," the doctor, Grell as it said on his name tag, looked at me with worry," if you want this patient I can't stop you. here's the information on him, I suggest reading it first before you see him."

I opened the file that they gave me and it said this:\

**Patient 013**

**Name: Ciel Phantomhive**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: Unknown (refuses to let anyone touch him)**

**Illness: Emotional/ Physical Loss**

**Guardians: Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive (Died in a fire when he was 9)**

**Extra Information: Patient 013 has proven to be hostile after a few days of therapy, many doctors that have gone into his room and come back have said he acted innocent and murmured things about wanting to go home and telling us that he wasn't insane. we may believe that he has multiple personalities. Other doctors that have entered room 396 have come back with a few wounds but none to serious but they were deep enough to bleed.**

**Danger level: 7/10**

" I wish you luck with patient 013, he can be a handful," I laughed at this, from the file I got on my patient it seems he's just a 13 year old boy, what could a child do to me that made so many other therapists leave," and why are you wishing me luck? he's only a child," the doctor sighed and shook his head," well...many doctors had come back with...severe injuries after trying to deal with him and others...others just haven't come back at all."  
That last line made me begin to rethink about this boy just being a child," so, where is room 396?" I asked, changing the subject before they said something that would make me run out of this hospital as fast as my legs could take me," go straight down this hall and take the stairs to the second floor and follow the numbers down and you'll know it when you see it."

I thanked them and walked down the hallway that was straight ahead and saw a couple people going in or coming out of rooms; some of the therapists coming out of rooms looked very disheveled as if they had just gotten in a fight.  
" Are you okay miss?" I asked walking over to a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes," oh, I'm fine. who are you?" she asked straightening herself out," I'm Sebastian, I just started working here," I said," I see, well I'm Hannah, I work with patient 065, Alois, who do you work with?" I was a little hesitant to say," um...patient 013," she looked terrified just like the other nurses and doctors," be careful with Ciel, he can be unpredictable at times, I was originally his therapist until I decided to work with Alois who's a little more relaxed."

" Well it was nice meeting you Hannah and I'm going to leave to find this patients room before my fear catches up with me," I wave to her and continued walking down the hall until I saw a door that read staircase.  
I opened the door and began walking up the stairs but the higher I climbed it seemed like the lights were getting dimmer and flickered from time to time, it was like I was in some kind of horror movie and I was about encounter a killer, which was partially true.

I opened the door that led to the second floor and my eyes widened in pure horror at the sight, multiple things were written on the wall and it smelled like death; I know something inside me just said I shouldn't be up here and I should leave as soon as possible but my legs just continued walking down the dimly it hall, the lights flickering on and off and the red splatters on the walls got worse as I continued down the halls.  
I looked at the doors and saw that they were in the 390's meaning I was getting close to the room, my heart was beating so fast that I felt like it would burst out of my chest at that moment.

I finally came to the room after walking down the hall of blood and death," okay, is time to meet this patient," I silently told myself as I reached for the handle of the door and turned it, pulling open the door with a loud creek as I entered the patients room to see that one side was jet black, but some of it was light enough for me to make out a figure of what looked like...a young boy?  
The boy had short navy blue hair from what I could see and he was wrapped in a pure white straight jacket which ha me a little relieved to know that he couldn't have control of his hands.

" Th-They sent me a new toy, hehehe, h-how kind of them."

The childish laugh that came from him sent chills down my spine as I saw him begin to shift, he looked over his shoulder and the expression he made almost made me run out of the room at that moment but it was like my feet were glued to the floor.  
His eyes were a deep blue like Hannah's but his pupils were dilated and he wore the smirk of a killer," y-you're Ciel, right?" I asked; the boy titled his head to the side and shifted once again until he was standing, his body facing toward me to let me see that his straight jacket was wrapped around him, instead the sleeves just dangled from his arms as he began to approach me.

" Yes, that is my name. Hm, your hair is black like a raven, but you-your eyes are the co-color of blood," I could hear and insane tone in his voice as he grinned at me," th-that's right, my...my name is Sebastian,"as I said this he seemed surprised and backed away from me," Se-Sebas...tian...home, I-I wanna go home...I don't like it here," this must've been what they meant when they thought this boy had multiple personalities.  
I slowly approached him and was going to put a hand on his shoulder when his eyes snapped up to look at me and I found myself with a knife pressed to my throat," Don't. Ever. Touch. Me," he growled as his sleeves slid back down to hide the weapon as he walked back to the bed that was partially hidden in the darkness of the room and sat down, setting his knife next to him as he reached under his pillow and pulled out what looked like a stuffed animal, a rabbit with a black eye patch over its right eye.

" All of my other toys broke, i-isn't that ri-right Bitter?" The boy was talking to that stuffed animal like it was a person, could it be that it was like a security blanket and what did he mean when he said that all his other toys broke, did he mean the other therapists that didn't come back.  
" I-I hope Se-Sebastian doesn't brake, we-we want to play with you a lot, hehehe," I gulped, I hope I would be able to leave this place alive but I feel like I would be leaving with a few scars or maybe a stitch or two.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my little story, this is going to be dark and may have some triggers so if you don't like dark stories I suggest not reading this, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my dark story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my insane asylum story, in the first chapter Sebastian has just met with our little insane Ciel, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

I tried to relax as I took a deep breath and slowed my breathing and began to ask Ciel some questions, hoping to find out what caused him to get sent here and how bad his insanity really was," it's awfully dark in here, why don't I turn on the lights," I saw the boys head jerk toward me and I could feel a chill run up my spine at the sight of those empty eyes.

" Don't turn on the light...it-it's bad, the...the light will reveal all of my broken toys."

I still didn't get what he meant when he said, ' broken toys,' but I'm sure as the therapy continues I learn a little more about this child.

" Okay I'll keep the lights off, so tell me Ciel, do you know why your here?" I asked, trying to start off with small questions so I wouldn't put him into shock," I-I don't re-rem-remember much b-but I remember seeing a lot of red, everything around me was red, it was such a beautiful color but the scent...it was..."

" It was what Ciel? You can tell me," I stated writing the information on a clipboard that I was given," th-the scent was...sickening, all I could smell was death,"it seemed like patient 013 had experienced murder when he was at a young age, maybe I could try to push him a little further to get some more information.

" Is there anything else you remember from this time, like who it was that caused this scent," he shook his head," no, I don know, do you know who caused it Bitter?" He began talking to that stuffed rabbit again, it must've been very dear to him if he continued to talk to it like a childhood friend.

" You really like that bunny don't you?" I asked putting my clipboard to the floor and began to slowly walk over to him until I heard something snap beneath my foot; I really didn't want to look down knowing I would see something that would terrify me but my curiosity was getting to me and my eyes widened at what I saw, it looked like the femur of a human skeleton.

" Hehe, poor thing, sh-she tried t-to inject me with me with needles l-like all the others, so-so I put them to sleep."

" Needles?"

" Wh-When I came he-here they wouldn't st-stop, so many needles, it...it hurt so much, I-I cried out fo-for them to stop bu-but the-they kept putting more and more into me."

I continued to approach him, trying to ignore the sounds of things flattering around the floor as I reached the boy and sat beside him that caused him to look at me with a shocked expression," I'll never be one of those people, I only want to help you Ciel," I could tell by his posture that he didn't trust me and since it was my first day I would be cautious as well.

" It's time for me to leave, but I'll be back tomorrow," I stood and walked toward the door grabbing my clipboard off the ground and began to leave but not before taking a glance back at him who had his toy hugged close with his short navy blue hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

I closed the door that led to his room and began to walk downstairs, but I continued to reefs over the information I had gathered on the boy," patient 013 had expire fed murder at a young age so the sight of blood may or may not put him into shock; when patient was first brought to the hospital he had been injected with many needles probably filled with drugs to relax him but it only made him fearful of people and turn hostile when people try to touch him."

I made my way back downstairs and walked over to the desk where Grell was working," I'm back with some new information about my patient," the red haired male looked at me with surprise," are you injured in any way? Did he give you a hard time? I can get some bandages if you need them," the red haired male stood from his spot and began to look over me.

" I'm fine, I just got some information about Ciel though," I held out the clipboard and Grell just went back to his area with his computer and sat down," You can take that to William, he's Ciel's physical therapist," Grell said," where is he located?" I asked," the door right there leads to his office," I thanked him and walked to the right and went to a door with a plack labeled William T Spears.

Hesitantly I reached for the doorknob and opened the door to show a man with slicked back black hair, wearing a black suit under a white lab coat, glasses that had a black thin frame, and his eyes were like green just like Grell's as he looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at me," who are you and what is it?"

" I was assigned patient 013 today and I collected some information about him so the people at the front desk told me to come here," I explained," I see, bring it here and let me see what you found out," I approached his desk and handed him the board and he began to read over my notes," interesting, but if you wish to know more about this patient, I suggest asking more about his past then about the time he was here."

" Okay, but can you tell me more about these needles?"

" Needles?"

" Ciel was talking about having multiple needles injected into him," Will sighed and removed his glasses to wipe them off then put them back on and looked me in the eye directly," when Ciel first came here he refuse to comply with some of the treatments we used, so we had to use anesthetics and drugs to subdue him while we continued with the treatment, but the more we used them, the worse his condition got and he eventually became very violent and attacked a few of the doctors and nurses even managing to kill a few."

" what forms of therapy did you use?" I asked," we only used two types Shock and Aroma Therapy, but none of those seemed to help so we decided to do physical therapy where we talk to the patient hoping to get some info out of them to figure how to rid them of their illness."

Using shock therapy on a boy of that age, were they crazy, that could kill him if they weren't careful," I see, that's all I wished to know, I'll be leaving now," I said as I turned to leave the room.

I left Williams office and sighed, those must be the many reasons on why his condition is worse than it seems, but there has to be another reason on how he got sent here, no normal 13 year old would just be sent here for no reason.

I walked back over to Grell at his desk and knocked on the counter to get his attention," do you need something Sebastian?" He asked," yes, can you tell me what Ciel did to get sent here, there's got to be a reason why," Grell started scratching his head, probably trying to remember," when Ciel was brought here, his appearance was just horrifying for a child his age."

" What did he look like?" I asked," you could see his ribs from him being starved, when his parents died he must've refused to eat or drink, his skin was pale enough to the point where you could see veins, his right eye was bandaged and you could see blood dripping from it, his nails were lengthened inhumanly long, and his eyes...they were so empty, like all the life had been sucked out of his body."

The thought of his appearance sent chills through me, but why his eye was bandaged had me very interested," did you ever see under the bandages?" I asked," no, you'd have to ask the people who work with medical supplies and injuries," he said," and where would they be?" I asked," downstairs with less hostile patient," I thanked Grell and began to walk toward the stairs, I was going to figure out what caused Ciel get sent here and hopefully cure him

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, this story isn't going to be that long I think because I don't think I have enough effort to write that many chapters, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story but I promise you all that I'll try and update more frequently, well, as you read in the last chapter, Sebastian wishes to learn more about patient 013, or Ciel, so he's going to the treatment facility in the hospital to learn a little more about this child, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

I followed Grell's instructions and walked toward the door labeled staircase once again but this time I walked downstairs to the lower level where I found it to be a lot nicer than the other two floors which surprised me, wasn't this supposed to be a mental hospital? Why would this floor happen to look better than all the rest.  
I simply shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my mind hoping it wouldn't have to be brought up again as I walked through the hallways of the clean floor that was practically sparkling from how clean the floors were, the lights hanging from the ceiling looked brand new, and the walls seemed to be freshly painted as well, it seemed as though the people took better care of the establishment down here than they did on the third floor.

I can understand why they wouldn't want to go up there, I was completely terrified by the sight of all the dried blood and hand prints all over the once pure white walls, the flickering lights that seemed to be broken, and the footprints left against the dirty floor.

" Hello, is there something that you need?"

I looked up at the sound of the voice and saw a woman with pure white hair and violet eyes looking at me while holding a clipboard in her hands; she wore a nurses out that was white as snow except for the red floral pin clipped to the front of her shirt giving it some color.  
" Right, I'm Sebastian, I'm new here and I need a little more information about my patient Ciel, the people upstairs said when he first came here he had one of his eyes bandaged, I want to know more about what happened to it," I explained to the nurse; she nodded," okay, you want to see the pictures we took of patient 013 when he first came here?"

" Yes," I said," okay then, please follow me, but you must know that the pictures you see are very horrific," she said," I understand, I'll be fine," I said; she only gave me another nod as we continued walking past many doors.  
Some of the patients were just leaving they're rooms freely which surprised me the most, but they did say that this held the less violent patients," my name is Angela," I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the nurses voice," huh?"

" My name is Angela, you told me your name so I thought it would be best if I told you mine," I nodded as she finally came to a stop at a door that was on the corner of the hall," this is the room where we keep all of the pictures of the injuries that patients have given themselves or others," I watched as Angela unlocked the door and held it open for me while she flicked on a switch that lit the room showing many file cabinets overflowing with different folders of all the patients that were in this hospital or were once here and happened to get cured and let out into the world.  
" You may look around while I find patient 013's files," I walked up to one of the cabinets and saw a name labeled Alois Trancy on one of the folders, that was Hannah's patient right?

I took out a picture and saw that he almost looked exactly like Ciel except his eyes were a lighter shade of blue and he had golden blonde hair; I noticed writing on the back of the picture and flipped it over and began to read it to myself, this is what it said:

**Day 23:**

**We believe Alois Trancy, or Patient 065, has multiple personalities like patient 013 but his reactions to therapy have worked very well; we do believe that Alois has some relation with Ciel, because they almost act like brothers when they are around each other. We hope patient 065 can help to relax Ciel and hopefully return him to a less hostile state.**

Aloud and Ciel have a good relationship? That's very interesting, could it be that they were friends before either one of them were sent here?" I wonder if there's anything else in here bout Alois that could help Ciel," I said to myself as I fully opened Alois' file and began digging through multiple pictures hoping to find something that could help Ciel.  
I pulled out another picture that made me feel sick to my stomach as I looked at it in both terror and shock; Alois' tongue was cut deeply to the point where blood streamed out his mouth and down the length of his neck, staining his shirt red, many other wounds littered Alois' body but they weren't as violent as the one on his tongue.

Taking a breath, I gulped and brought the picture closer to my eyes to see that Alois' tongue wasn't just slashed randomly, there was something cut into the organ, it looked a lot like...A pentagram!?  
Quickly, I flipped over the picture and began to read what ever the doctors had written on the back and I could only read in total shock at what they said about Ciel and what happened to Alois:

**Day 64:**

**The therapy with Patient 013 and Patient 065 has failed miserably; Patient 013 had attacked Patient 065 and pinned him to the floor, sitting on his chest as he slashed and cut up his body leaving small wounds, Patient 013 then forced open Patient 065's mouth and pulled out his tongue then began carving something into it, we couldn't really see what it was that well from all the blood but it looked just like a pentagram. Patient 013 had told us that he was saving him as he began to laugh as if this was some kind of game to him.  
It took over ten doctors and nurses to remove Patient 013 from Patient 065, many of them getting injured in the process, but they weren't that bad, we just hope Patient 065's wounds will heal right after we take him to the infirmary and get him some stitches.  
From this Therapy, we've learned that Patient 013 must be watched at all times and can't be trust around other Patients or people, maybe there will be another way to cure him but until then we'll have to mark this as a failure.**

" Sebastian, I've found Patient 013's file."

I flinched at the sound of Angela's voice and put the picture back into the folder then put it back into the cabinet as I turned around and took the folder from her, being very hesitant, nervous about the content of what I may see inside, but I eventually worked up them nerve and opened the folder to see many pictures that horrified me.  
Many of them were very gruesome and others would just make you sick to your stomach; as I flipped through the pictures I came across one of a nurse with magenta hair and wore glasses, her body was cut up terribly that blood was practically dripping from every part of her body, a deep slash was going through her neck to the point where her head looked like it was about to fall off while her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.  
I quickly flipped past the picture, finding others similar to this one and others not as violent thankfully, I really hope I won't end up like any of these people.

Finally, I came to the picture I was looking for and saw that Ciel's eye was just covered in blood just like Alois', mouth; I took a closer look and saw that another pentagram was carved into his eye just like Alois with his tongue, except this one had a lot more detail in it, around the star were some words in Latin that I didn't even recognize.  
" When we brought Ciel here, we found him quivering and hugging himself, whispering that someone was coming to save him with a knife clutched in his hand tightly and that pentagram carved into his eye, we believe that he was trying to summon a supernatural being, poor thing probably tried to forget everything that happened by causing pain to himself."

I nodded as Angela told me the story of what they believe happened to Ciel, or should I say Pati ent 013, before he came here, but I feel as if there's more to this than they believe." May I keep this picture?" I asked; Angela looked at me with an eyebrow raised, obviously confused on why anyone would want such a gruesome picture but I feel like I could cure Ciel, well, at least enough to get more information out of him.

" I don't see anything wrong with that, but please bring it back once you're done looking at it, it's the only one," I nodded, promising to bring it back as I turned and left the room, getting ready to go upstairs then I pulled out my galaxy from my back pocket and noticed the time, it was 6:45, finally I could get out of this place for the dat and maybe do some research about Ciel Phantomhive.

I walked upstairs to the ground floor and began to walk toward the exit but not before stopping by Grell's desk to tell him goodbye and that I'll see him tomorrow," hey Sebas-chan, I'll see you tomorrow darling," I got a small chill when he winked at me and blew a kiss as he grabbed a red hand bag and came from around the desk to show that he was wearing red and black boots that went up to his knees with a pair of black pants, a red shirt, and a red and black jacket hanging off his shoulders some, I guess he decided to change out of his work clothes while I was downstairs.

" Ye-Yeah, I'll see ya," I still couldn't shake those few shivers I felt from the kiss he blew me as I walked toward the exit.

I looked at the picture in my hand and couldn't help but feel saddened by the sight of it, a child at such a young age losing his parents and being driven to the brink of insanity from the loss is terrible, but I vow on my very being to save you Ciel, no matter how difficult the task may be.

I put the photo in my pocket and open the door to a relieving gust of air as I realized the sun was taking its time to set, I guess it's time I get to the house before he decides to snap at me for being late.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my little insanity story, I hope it's not going to fast, I don't want to rush this story, anyways, in the next chapter there shall be a new character being introduced but I bet none of you can guess who he is, I'll give you all a cyber cookie if you can figure it out, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little story, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I want each chapter to be as perfect as possible, anyways, in the previous chapter Sebastian went downstairs to where they held the information about the patients and found a little more information on what happened to Ciel, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I held the picture of my patient in one hand as I walked home, I wasn't allowed to use the car because he snapped at me after the little "accident" that occurred last week, luckily our house was about a mile from the asylum but by the time I got there it would be pitch black and I'd be scolded by him. Sounds like hell right? Well your guess is right especially when you have to live in the same house your entire life.

Anyways, enough with my complaining, I need to find out more information about this child; Ciel Phantomhive...I swear I've heard that name before, but where?

I looked up from the picture in my hand and saw that I had already made it home, it was pretty strange actually, usually it took me a couple minutes to get home but I guess that's because I would always get distracted by little things that I passed. Shaping my hand into the form of a fist, I banged on the door loudly," Hey! Open up!"

I heard a loud, and very audible, groan come from the other side of the door. The person who opened the door for me was my step-brother, Claude Faustus, he had dark violet hair that he would always keep in perfect order unlike my messy black hair, golden eyes, and wore black thin framed glasses which he pushed up with his middle finger," you do realize you have a key?"

" It nice to see you too Claude," I said, completely ignoring the statement; I heard him lock the door behind me when I entires the house and threw my jacket on the cost rack beside the door and kicked off my shoes. Walking into the living room, where a black-corner-couch sat with a glass coffee table sat in front of it and a large flat screen sat on top of a black wooden stand, and fell back on the couch, grabbing my laptop that sat on the table in front of me.

I pressed the power on button and watched as the computer slowly booted up to the lock screen where I typed in my password and opened Google Chrome then typed in my patients name into the search bar.

" Now...let's see what I can find about you," I clicked on the first link that came up and a website that said 'Funtom Toy Company' loaded onto my screen. I began to scroll down and clicked on an article about the founders of this toy company and my eyes widened at what I read.

" A tragedy at the Phantomhive manor has occurred; a mysterious fire had been started and the manor was completely burned to ashes. The investigation team have yet to find any evidence of who started the fire but the only survivor of this tragic event was the Phantomhive's only son, Ciel. He's now at an insane asylum after losing his mind from the death of his beloved parents."

I only stared at the article and the picture above it that showed Ciel who looked about to be six years old in the arms of a man who had the same hair color as Ciel with chocolate brown eyes and beside the two was a woman with long golden hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. Below this photo were their names, Rachel, Vincent, and Ciel Phantomhive.

" Ciel is the son of the famous Vincent Phantomhive!?" I shouted in shock; why was I so surprised, his last name was Phantomhive after so my reaction was pretty stupid. "Sebastian! Keep your voice down, I have a test tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes when I heard Claude shout from his room upstairs.

I read more into the article and was surprised by a certain sentence," the body of Vincent Phantomhive was never found. Could it be that Ciel's father was possibly still alive?" I stopped to think for a moment then I opened a new tab then searched, 'Phangomhive Manor' and saw that the ruins of the manor were pretty close by, if Claude would let me use the car I would be able to drive there tomorrow in under a few minutes.

I looked to the bottom-right-hand-corner of my screen as saw that it was already 9:56," I guess that's a sign that I should get ready for bed," shutting down my laptop, I moved it to the side and yawned as I stood and walked to my room, which happened to be across my brothers room.

I entered my room and fell back onto my bed, not bothering to put on my pajamas, then looked at the picture I had gotten from Angela one last time before setting it on the nightstand beside my bed and rolled onto my side. I closed. My eyes and began to drift off to sleep, vowing that I find the answer to all of this.

The next morning, I awoke with a loud yawn and reluctantly crawled of bed, feeling a terrible pain on one side of my body, but I guess that's what I get for falling asleep in my clothes. I shuffled over to my dresser and pulled open some of the drawers, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a normal black T-shirt.

I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and put on my new outfit then groaned when I realized I had to walk all the way to the bathroom just to brush my teeth; why does everything have to take so much effort. With a sigh, I began to walk out of my room and toward the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and saw my brother taking a shower, ignoring that, I turned on the cold water and grabbed my toothbrush off the countertop and put toothpaste on it then made it a little damp and began to brush my teeth, also ignoring the angry comments I was getting from Claude when he noticed that I was in the bathroom as well.

" Sebastian! I'm in the middle of a shower and your messing up the water pressure when you do that."

I rolled my eyes and rinsed out my mouth and my toothbrush," stop being such a drama queen. I'm borrowing the car by the way," said nonchalantly.

I walked downstairs and put on my shoes, laughing to myself when I heard him shout at me, obviously saying that he would kill me if I got in a crash again. I grabbed the keys off the hook by the front door and left, making sure to lock the door behind me even though I knew Claude could lock it once he left for class.

Unlocking the car door, I opened the door to the drivers seat and saw how perfectly clean the car was," Claude you need to stop making everything so near," I said to myself, putting the key in and turning it, hearing the engine start up and I pressed down on the gas pedal lightly, turning the steering wheel and began to drive to work, the picture of Ciel in my back pocket.

I pulled up to the asylum and put the car in park then turned it off, pulling out the key and putting it in my pocket. I stepped out of the car, making sure to lock the door, and walked to the entrance.

As I entered the building I saw that the labcoats we were meant to wear were all hung up on different racks on the wall, each one having a name tag attatched to it. I looked over each coat until I finally found mine.

I put my coat on as I walked past the front desk only to be stopped by a certain red head.

" Good morning Sebas-chan!"

" Morning Grell. Don't call me that, and where is everyone?" I stated, relishing that no one was walking through the halls like they usually do," most of the doctors have taken their patients to get breakfast downstairs, oh yeah, that reminds me, can you bring Patient 013 to the cafeteria."

I was hesitant, but I nodded; I know this wasn't going to end well, especially when my patient has actually killed people. With a groan, I said goodbye to Grell and made my way to the third floor, where nothing really changed, and opened the door to Ciel's room, seeing it was just as it was yesterday.

The blue haired child laid on his bed, probably asleep, but not wanting to take any chances, I kept my distance," Ciel, are you awake? I need for you to get up so you can eat."

" Hmm? I-It's wonderful to se-see you again, right Bitter?"

I still couldn't shake the chills I got every time he spoke," I'm glad to see you too, now, let's get going," I could hear the creaking of the bed as he stood, still holding that stuffed animal to his chest. I noticed that the toy had a few tears and scorch marks on it, they were probably caused from the fire I read about," Ciel, don't you think it would be better to leave Bitter here?"

" No, Bitter and I are both afraid of being left alone."

" I see, well then, I guess you can bring him but I think we should get him patched up while we're down there," I said with a smile; Ciel only looked at me curiously, as if he's never met anyone who's treated him like this. I opened the door and held it open as Ciel hesitantly walked out of his room, flinching as the door slammed shut behind us.

As we walked toward the staircase, I was shocked to feel Ciel grab my wrist; I looked down at him and saw that he was trembling some, could it be that he was scared?

My eyes softened and I put a hand on his head, hoping that it would reassure him that everything was going to be okay. It worked, but his tremulous form didn't stop shaking.

We reached the staircase and I could've sworn we walked down ten flights of stairs, but at least it was better than walking up them.

As we walked through the halls of the lower part of the facility, I found myself running into Angela again," oh, hello Sebastian, did you bring back the picture?" I nodded and reached into by back pocket then handed her the photo," thank you; good morning Ciel," she said with a kind smile, but Ciel only responded with a cold glare and murmured something under his breath that neither of us could hear.

" Angela, would you happen to have a thread and needle I could use, along with a damp cloth; she only nodded and entered a room she had previously come out, she came out a few minutes later holding some white thread and needle.

" I'm pretty sure the bathroom is just down the hall next to the cafeteria," I thanked her, taking the spool of thread and the needle and walking toward the cafeteria where I saw many different patients I have yet to see, eating with their doctors. Ciel squeezed my wrist tighter and shuffled close just before we entered," there's no need to be afraid Ciel," I said, comforting him again.

We entered the cafeteria and I walked him over to an empty table, letting him sit down," I'll be back in a minute, so don't move," he nodded and I left to get him some food.

I saw a line not to far from where Ciel was sitting and I grabbed a tray as I watched over my patient. Looking over the food choices, I just grabbed the simplest thing which was cereal and milk, along with two slices of French toast, I also got a glass of water and area napkins.

i walked back over to Ciel, who didn't go anywhere just like I asked, and set the tray in front of him, then sat in a seat next to his. He reached for a slice of toast and began eating, setting Bitter on the table.

When I realized he wasn't paying any attention to me, I reached for the stuffed rabbit and began to see up some of the tears in its arms, legs and sides. I looked back at Ciel, who was curious to see what I was doing, and dipped a napkin in the water and began to wash the ash and soot off it revealing the pure white fabric beneath it.

Once I knew it was clean, I gave it back to Ciel who had just finished eating. I laughed under my breath when I saw his eyes light up.

" Y-You fixed Bitter...thank you."

" It wasn't any trouble, I just wanted to fix him up."

Ciel untied the black ribbon from around his stuffed bunnies neck and held it out to me," Bitter says he's happy to be fixed so he wants to give you our prized possession,"I took the ribbon from him and smiled," thank you Ciel."

i could only wonder what was so special about this ribbon but I guess I would have to wait until Ciel becomes a little more comfortable with me, but until then I can say he has been slowly improving and hopefully it will continue like this.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if the ending is terrible but I couldn't come up with anything good, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my little insane asylum story, in the previous chapter Sebastian had found out Ciel is the son of Vincent Phantomhive, the owner of the famous Funtom toy company in London, England, well that's all I had to say for now and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Ciel finished the rest of his breakfast. I took the tray back to the metal cart that held a couple stacks before walking over to him and sitting down once again when a voice came on over the intercom. When did this place get an intercom?

_Attention all doctors and nurses, please escort the patients to their designated rooms for physical therapy, thank you._

With a small click, the voice was gone and everyone in he cafeteria began to get up and leave. I had no idea who Ciel's physical therapist was so I grabbed my clipboard and flipped through some of the papers I had gotten, till I found a name listed under the different forms of therapy he went through. He was assigned to a man by the name of Undertaker; that's a pretty strange name for a therapist.

"Well Ciel, it's time to go to your therapist," he was silent as he gave me a nod, still holding his beloved stuffed animal close. He stood and I guided him upstairs to the main level. On the information sheet I received it said Undertaker was located in room 259 which wasn't very far from where we were as we walked down the hall, looking at the door numbers as they began to increase until we reached the correct room.

"Okay Ciel, Let..." I paused mid-sentence when I saw him tremble worse than when we left his room. Did something happen in here that triggered his insanity? Whatever happened in this room is what I need to find out, but first I need Ciel to relax so we can go inside. I grabbed his hand, light enough not to startle him, and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb, relaxing him some as I noticed his trembling began to subside for the time being.

"It's going to be okay Ciel, there's no need to be afraid," he nodded once again, jerking his hand away from my own as I opened the door into a fairly big office. A couch sat vertical to a desk that was next to the right wall and sitting at this desk was a man with silver hair up in a ponytail, his eyes were lime green like Grell's, he wore a white lab coat like everyone else in the facility, and he had a large scar going across his face, which I'm guessing it came from Ciel.

"Hello, you must be Sebastian, I'm Undertaker, Ciel's physical therapist," the silver haired man stood from his desk and approached me, extending a hand, which I noticed his nails were long and black like those fake acrylic nails I've seen on women,"hello Undertaker, it's nice to meet you. Do you mind if I stay here with Ciel, after today it seems he's become quiet attatched to me," I said, looking back at the child glaring at Undertaker from behind me.

"I don't mind, just take a seat wherever you like-now, Ciel, lay down on the couch over there and we can get started," I nudged Ciel forward when I felt him clutch my coat; he hesitantly word toward the black couch and laid down, still holding Bitter close as he watched Undertaker carefully. "What method are you going to use to treat him?" I asked,"after using sedatives, I've decided against them after his last reaction, as you can see by my scar. So I'm going to try to use dream analysis, a form of hypnosis to see into his memories so I won't scar him physically or mentally."

I nodded as I watched Undertaker take out a silver pocket watch from his pants pocket and held it by the chain as he walked over to Ciel. "Now, I'm not going to hurt you Ciel, all I want is for you to relax and keep your eyes on the watch," Ciel looked hesitant but gave a shaky nod that had both Undertaker and I smiling.

The watch began to swing back and forth in a hypnotic motion. Doing just as Undertaker asked, Ciel watch the watch and I noticed his tense form begin to relax he his eyes became half-lidded and dull as if he was in a trance like state, which he happened to be in actually.

"Ciel, try to imagine your home, tell me what you see."

" I-I see two people, a woman and a man say "it's getting late" take me bedroom upstairs and tuck me in then leave...bu-but, I se-see smoke and it's getting hard to breath so I run out to see flames engulfing everything. I'm so scared, I need to find them, I-I want them to be safe."

" Who are "them"?"

" I-I don't remember, bu-but I think they were very important to me," both Undertaker and I were taking notes on what Ciel saying and I couldn't help but be amazed at the fact of how fast this boy was progressing in a single day, but something told me that this was going a little too well.

"Okay, you may continue."

"The flames chased me, nipping at my heels while I tried to run faster; they grew bigger and bigger, but there's someone there. N-No, don-don't touch me, don't touch me! Keep away!"

Ciel's closed eyes snapped open and he screamed, curling up into a ball, trembling in fear. I set my clipboard on a small table beside me and approached my patient,"Ciel..relax, it's-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I was taken back by Ciel's sudden action, slapping my hand away, as I saw his eyes were dilated from the shock of remembering.

I looked to Undertaker who was taking more notes on what happened before approaching Ciel; he reached into his coat and pulled out a needle with a clear liquid. Ciel had seen the needle and yelped as he could only stare at it,"what's in that?" I asked," it's something we use to calm our patients. Even though I promised not to use any drugs, this is necessary."

Undertaker tried to grab his arm but he jerked back and moved away until he had his back against a wall,"No! Ciel doesn't want to feel anymore pain!" Ciel shouted, but Undertaker didn't stop; he grabbed the boys arm roughly and stuck the needle into his wrist causing him to cry out in pain as the drug was injected into him. I desperately wanted to stop this but it was like my feet were glued to the floor.

When the last of the sedative was injected into him, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his eyes now dull and lifeless as he held the arm of his stuffed animal in his hand loosely.

"Ciel! What did you just give him!?" I shouted angrily; I turned my attention back to my patient as I opened his eye to take a look at his pupils and saw that they were enlarged, I then put two fingers over his wrist and was relieved when I felt that his pulse was normal,"what I gave him was an injectable form of Midazolam, it's used to relax the body and calm patients when this happens," Undertaker explained as he set the needle on his desk," is it lethal to children?" I asked, worried about a drug like that being used on a child of Ciel's age.

"Don't over react Sebastian, he'll just be a little drowsy for awhile. Please take him to his room and come back here once he's in bed, I have something I need to speak with you about," Undertaker said, taking a seat at his desk once again, ooking over the information he wrote down. I nodded as I picked up Ciel's limp body and carried him out of the office, kicking the door closed with my foot as I carried Ciel to his room to let him rest.

After walking upstairs to the third floor, I opened the door to Ciel's room and laid the boy on the bed, hearing a light creak come from the springs within the mattress. I looked over the child, who had fallen asleep on our way here, and sighed, running my fingers through his hair to relax him after seeing his face scrunch up into one of pain.

It just saddens me that a child of his age was put in such a horrible place,"you've been through so much, haven't you?" I murmured under my breath to make sure I didn't wake him up. I took my hand away, hesitantly, and left the room, allowing the thirteen year old boy to sleep.

I walked back downstairs to the main level and entered Undertaker's office to see what he wanted to talk about,"what is it?" I asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs as I watched him stand and sit in the chair directly across me and hand me his clipboard with the information from his session with Ciel,"after Patient 013's outburst, I looked over what he said a little more and can't help but think that his parents were never killed by the fire, but instead by someone."

This shocked me to a great extent, I knew Ciel had shouted something about someone trying to come near him, but I didn't think of anything like this,"are you sure?" I asked,"yes, I may not be a detective, but I am a psychiatrist and after the many patients I've dealt with, I'm sure I know my theories are usually correct."

"Okay then, I was going to the ruins of the Phantomhive manor to hopefully find something that can help Ciel, but if I find something that looks like it will help with his memory I'll make sure to tell you right away," I explained, standing at the same time Undertaker did,"well I suggest you get going, it'll be time to go soon anyways and I doubt William will get angry if you leave early." I took my phone out of my pants pocket and realized that there was about five minutes left before we were allowed to go home and I put my phone back in my pocket, said goodbye to undertaker, and rushed toward the exit, removing my lab ost and hanging it up as I left early.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door to the drivers seat and got inside, getting ready to go to the ruins of Ciel's home, hopefully I'll find something that'll help me with Ciel and maybe I can find something about this mysterious person within Ciel's memories.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:Well everyone, that was the next chapter of this story, sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I always want each chapter to be as perfect as it can be, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little insane asylum story, Ciao.**


End file.
